Dog Loses Girl
"Dog Loses Girl" is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Dog with a Blog. This episode scored 3.4 million viewers. It aired on February 24, 2013. Plot It is date night in the park and Bennett and Ellen go out to watch a sypmphony in the park. Before they leave, they need someone to watch after Chloe. Tyler wants to be in charge, needing money for a BMX bike he's been saving up for, so they let him. But right when they walk out the door, he goes on a date with Nikki, so he leaves Chloe with Avery. Lindsay calls Avery for a book signing event at the local book store, so she leaves her with Stan. However Stan loses Chloe, although she is just looking for candy under unlikely places. Tyler and Avery have to leave to find her, so they come back to Stan. As Bennett and Ellen are coming home, they send Nikki to stall them to buy time to look for her. Eventually they find her, but not after the cops arrive at their house. Chloe begins to think that the police are after her for candy theft, so she leaves the house. Stan tries to hold her off but gets distracted by a toy ball thrown by Chloe. Bennett and Ellen later find her outside, by herself, which she is supposed to have someone with her, so they tell her she will be getting a big punishment, and leave her in the kitchen to talk to Tyler and Avery in the living room. Chloe, not wanting a "big punishment", goes outside to avoid them. Stan tries holding her off again but for the second time goes after the ball. In the living room, Bennett and Ellen ground Tyler and Avery from screen-time for a week, and when Bennett goes to get Chloe, he finds she's not there. Afterwords, Ellen calls the police to find Chloe, but behind them Karl walks in the door with Chloe, indicating he found her, and when Ellen asks how can they repay him for bringing her back, he starts to tell them that Chloe's safety is all he cares about, but finishes it with wanting to go to the water park with them, which Ellen agrees to, despite Tyler and Avery's protests. The episode ends with Stan blogging about him, his family, and Karl at the waterpark like they've been planning, but while there, they lose Chloe, who ends up with another family vacationing there. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Mick as Stan Recurring Stars *Denyse Tontz as Nikki Ortiz' Guest Stars *L.J. Benet as Karl Fink Trivia *This episode is the second episode to not have the title be a pun. *It is revealed Stan is one eighth shepard and one eighth bloodhound. *During the comedian scenes, the music in the background resembles the music of the stand-up scenes of the American '90s TV show, Seinfeld. Category:Dog with a Blog episodes